Talk:Factions
I added all the ships for all the factions. The page could still use some background lore info for each faction as well as general play style observations and maybe some highlights from their upper tech trees. Alexi281 22:27, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :You could get them off the SoaSE website... --Libelnon 12:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I find the notations like "(Entrenchment only)" misleading - I purchased the Trinity package which basically includes the Sins game and both Entrenchment and Diplomacy expansions. Playing Diplomacy (the "latest"), it appears to include all the stuff in Entrenchment as well (e.g. starbases). So I think it would be clearer to word the notations like "(since Entrenchment)" instead. As far as I can tell the Entrenchment and base game Sins executables were included in the Trinity package only so that I can multiplay with friends who don't happen to have the latest (Diplomacy). Nice touch, but I got my friend who had Sins to purchase Diplomacy anyway. - Kryanni 02:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Vasari Research Using the Vasari Warfare Tech Tree, Assault Section. Cross-referencing how many ships use what weapon research class; I found the following: Eight ships are helped by Pulse research. Seven by Wave research. Six by Missle research. Is this correct? With so few ships missle-armed; all the resources thrown into missle tech seems like a waste. Based on numbers alone, not which ships need them. Question two: Does research apply to every ship in the fleet, or only to every ship made after the research was completed? i.e. 1.) Every ship has bubble-wrap armor. 2.) "Armor upgrade complete" 3.) Every ship built, after the upgrade, gets upgraded. OR 1.) Every ship has bubble-wrap armor. 2.) "Armor upgrade complete" 3.) Every ship built, before and after the upgrade, gets upgraded. P.S. - Great site, I come here often. Email: Cerberus13 at gmail 01:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :As a Sword of the Stars player, that was one of the first questions I had to ask, too. I think all upgrades are retroactive. Could I get confirmation?--BarGamer 05:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Advent disadvantage addendum " But the greatest Advent disadvantage is their rocky road in the early game. Their Illuminator Vessel and Repair Platform appear later in the tech tree than either of the TEC or Vasari equivalents, which can slow down early-game Advent responses and leave them quite vulnerable." This is only somewhat true. The Illuminator appears later in the tech tree, yes, but that's only because it's not the first go-to unlock unit for the Advent, a key point the article author seems to have completely missed. The Advent gain the strike craft carrier at tech 2 as opposed to the TEC's and Vasari's long range frigates at tech 1, and the fighter strike craft are the direct counter to long range frigates. The carriers of course also include bombers which are great for clearing the independent world Kodiak Cruiser guardians, a useful tool both the TEC and Vasari don't unlock until tech 3 carriers for their factions. The Drone Host is the real early go-to Advent unit and requiring two labs instead of one is only a minor disadvantage rather than the main faction weakness. If anything, the major Advent faction weakness is their somewhat weaker economy with fewer upgrades and options (though this is again greatly mitigated with the inclusion of the social/industrial planetary upgrades added by the DLC). 18:14, March 2, 2016 (UTC)Apheirox